The present invention relates to bulk yarn and the method and apparatus for manufacturing bulk yarn, and more particularly to an apparatus which utilizes opposed jets of air for bulking strands of multi-filament yarn.
Heretofore, yarns have been curled or bulked by the use of mechanical apparatus which engages the yarn for bulking the yarn. It has also been known that jets of gas, such as air, may be utilized for imparting a bulking or curled effect to the yarn. These bulk yarns may be woven into fabrics and used for many different applications, such as in drapes.
One example of a device for bulking yarn is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,541, granted to M. Buzano on July 16, 1964. This device discloses an apparatus for bulking yarn wherein a jet of air engages yarn passing through a passage for imparting bulk sections within the yarn. As disclosed in column 3 of the patent, the process generally involves yarn speeds greater than 100 meters per minute preferably greater than 200 meters per minute.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,862 granted to E. J. Griset, Jr. on Oct. 1, 1957 discloses still another method of bulking yarn. In this particular apparatus, the yarn is fed past a stream of air at an angle. Such, in turn, causes the yarn to be curled or bulked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,426 granted to Whitley on Mar. 9, 1971 discloses still another method and apparatus which produces uniformly spaced regions of entanglements in multi-filament yarns. In this particular apparatus, the yarn is fed past a single jet of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,684 granted to Schichman on Sept. 12, 1967, discloses a device for texturizing yarn which utilizes a difuser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,932 granted to Cheape, Jr. on Oct. 17, 1967 discloses a method for relaxing synthetic fibers wherein heat and streams of gas are utilized for relaxing a bundle of synthetic filaments.
It is to be understood that the above patents are merely examples of such devices presently being utilized and it is to be understood that there are many more patents and apparatus for texturizing and bulking yarns.